


We Just Match

by Jubilee44



Series: PhilTheo One Shots [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, First Meetings, One Night Stands, Surprise Ending, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Neither want to be at that party. But thankfully Theo and Philip meet each other.





	1. Chapter 1

            Theo Burr wasn’t the type to go out and party every weekend. She took her position as a med student at Columbia University. She was extremely intelligent and wouldn’t let it go to waste. That meant most weekends were either spent studying or catching up on sleep. But Frances wouldn’t let her best friend duck out of another party.

            “Frankie, this isn’t my idea of a fun time,” Theo protested as they walked across campus to a Frat house. “I’m not a fan of the _bros_.”

            “Oh lighten up, these guys aren’t as bad as others.” The Laurens girl rolled her eyes. “They do a lot of community service.”

            “To impress girls later,” Theo said under her breath.

            “Please promise me you’ll be on your best behavior?” Frankie pouted, “I don’t want to find you arguing with someone about politics.”

            Theo made a face. “No promises. If they say something I will defend my position.”

            Frankie sighed and shook her head. “Well at least you’re honest with me.”

 

            Philip Hamilton thought the music was too loud and there were too many people in the house. He had placed himself in the corner of the living room in an armchair. He had been dragged to the party by a few friends and was looking for a polite way to leave ten minutes after arriving. He glanced up from his plastic cup and noticed another group of girls walking in. Most of the girls all blended in as one mass to him but one girl stuck out to him immediately. She was carrying a book. To a party. This was his kind of girl.

            The young woman was beautiful with black curly hair and soft brown eyes. She moved away from her friends and accidentally ran into a guy.

            Theo rolled her eyes when a bit of his alcohol spilled on the hem of her shirt. “Thanks,” She spat sarcastically.

            Philip noticed the interaction and went to stand up to stand up for her. But apparently he wouldn’t be needed.

            “Oh, don’t frown. Smile, you’d look so much prettier,” the stranger slurred and reached out to touch her.

            “No, thank you though,” Theo jerked away from him. “Why don’t you stop drinking? You’d sound so much smarter.”

            “You’re a bitch, you know that?”

            “Yeah, thanks, I know. You’re _really_ great at comebacks.” Theo smirked and turned away from the guy. She went to sit down in a chair near Philip. She opened the book she’d brought and started to read.

            Philip was stunned at how confident the young woman was. He leaned over to talk to her. “Shakespeare?”

            Theo glanced up and looked over at him. She was surprised to see such an attractive guy next to her. She was so worked up from her interaction with the asshole from before that she hadn’t noticed Philip. “What? Oh, no, it’s some dumb mystery novel.” She smiled.

            “Descriptive,” Philip chuckled, “I’m Philip.” He introduced himself.

            “Theo, it’s nice to meet you.”

            “I saw your little run in.” Philip said.

            “Oh yeah.” Theo rolled her eyes. “That happens a lot, I promised my friend I would behave but whatever.”

            Philip grinned. “It’s better than I could’ve done. I was about to step in but you beat me to it.” He admitted.

            Theo smiled awkwardly. “Oh…yeah not necessary. I can handle my own problems.” She glanced down at her book but didn’t read a word. She couldn’t help but notice how handsome and adorable he was at the same time. “I’m in the medical program.” She blurted out. She wanted to talk to him but wasn’t sure what to say as they had just met.

            “Oh, so you’re smart too?” Philip looked impressed. “I’m just a poet.”

            Theo let out a surprised giggle. “Really?”

            He wasn’t insulted; he got the same reaction from a lot of people. “You don’t believe me?”

            “Sorry, I just didn’t think you would say that. I expected you to say like-business or something typical.” Theo explained.

            “Alright, ready for this?” Philip’s eyes lit up mischievously. “I’ve gotta prove my skills, gotta start some thrills. There’s a girl named Theo, she’s my new hero, kinda reminds me of a queen named Cleo. This party’s kinda boring, but now I’m soaring, I’ve met a girl I’m adoring.”

            Theo was a blushing mess before he finished. She never thought she could be won over by a few rhymes. “That was rapping, not poetry.”

            “Rapping is just modern poetry.” Philip grinned.

            “Fair enough, you’ve proved your status.” Theo looked up. “Want to go somewhere quieter?” She asked.

            “You read my mind. Do they teach ESP in the med program?” Philip joked as he stood up.

 

            “So here’s what I’m thinking,” Philip said as they walked across campus. They had found an ice cream place that was open so late and taken full advantage of it.

            “Oh?” Theo tried her best to eat the double scoop of chocolate chip before it melted. “What are you thinking?”

            “You start your own practice when you get your license,”

            “Okay,”

            “And you have me as your resident poet.”

            Theo burst out laughing. She hadn’t laughed so much with one person in years. “Oh and what would you do exactly? I mean before I hire you I need to know what you do.”

            “Tough, alright. Well, you know I’m a skilled poet,” Philip reminded her. “So to help you give a diagnosis I could just rap it to your patients. It just lessens the blow. Everything sounds better as a rap or poem.” He shrugged.

            “Hm, that’s not the worst idea,” Theo admitted. “How much do you expect to be paid?”

            “Thirty a diagnosis.” Philip teased.

            “Thirty? Good luck buddy.” Theo giggled. “But I like you so maybe you could be my receptionist.”

            “That’s right, let’s flip the gender roles.” Philip smirked. “I can write poetry on the side, that’s cool.”

            Theo stopped when they reached her dorm building. “Want to come up to my room?” She asked out of the blue.

            Philip nearly choked on a gummy bear. “You-want me to come-I mean.”

            Theo just leaned over to kiss him softly to stop him from rambling. “You’re definitely my kind of guy. It’s weird; I thought I’d find you annoying when you started talking to me. But you…you’re sort of perfect to be around.”

            Philip’s cheeks were bright red and he could hardly form a complete thought. “Okay…let’s go upstairs.”

 

            Theo woke up with ten voicemails from her roommate. She sighed and placed her phone aside. She thought that Frankie could figure out she had gone home. She rolled over and subtly smiled when she saw Philip was out cold.

            He was lying on his back, one arm thrown up over his head in the pillows, and his other was across his bare chest. He was snoring softly and his stomach rhythmically moved with his inhales. But what made Theo’s heart melt was his hair. Philip’s curls looked like an explosion that had been paused. It seemed like every individual curl was sticking out in a different direction.

            Theo leaned over and kissed over his freckles.

            Apparently Philip was a light sleeper because he woke up when he felt her lips. He opened his eyes and smiled. “Hey,” He said sleepily.

            “Breakfast?” Theo murmured softly.

            “You read my mind again, how are you so good at that?” Philip grinned and pecked her lips. “Seriously, it’s like every thought you know it one minute before me.”

            “It’s all those brain classes in med school.” Theo teased and got up. She pulled on a pair of sweatpants and took Philip’s shirt. She thought it was fitting as new as she was to one-night stands.

            “Must be.” Philip pulled on the jeans he’d been wearing last night. “Oh I get it, I don’t get my own shirt back.” He joked. “How nice you are to your guests.”

            “House rules.” Theo blushed and walked downstairs so he didn’t see her look so embarrassed by his charms.

            “Duh, duh, duh, here comes Theo and her mysterious lover!” Frankie sang out loud.

            “Shut up.” Theo grumbled and rolled her eyes. “And who did you bring home?” She noticed an unfamiliar girl in the kitchen.

            “Angie?”

            “Pip?”

            Theo and Frankie looked confused. “You two know each other?”

            “That’s my brother.” Angie Hamilton told them.

            “Your brother is fucking my best friend?”

            “Your roommate is…is with my sister?” Philip spluttered.

            “I had no idea, we just met remember?” Theo held her hands up. “Your sister is with my roommate!” She pointed out. “This is weird for all of us.”

            “Well she’s cute.” Angie shrugged. “I approve.”

            “Thanks, I really needed your approval.” Philip sighed and walked over to grab some of the breakfast already made. “Please don’t tell mom and pops.”

            “As long as you don’t.” Angie smirked.

            “Deal.”

            Theo still looked a little surprised. “Alright…so uh. It’s nice to meet you.”

            “Angie, nice to meet you too.”

            “Theo.”

            “You two were pretty loud last night…”

            “Frankie!” Theo looked incredulous. "C'mon!" 

            "Did you tell her you're a Hamilton? Because I know she's a Burr." Angie piped up. 

            Theo and Philip turned and stared at each other in horror. "What..." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to continue this and I couldn't help myself.

            The city was celebrating New Years Eve, but Theo was home reading. It was just like every year. She skipped out on partying in favor of reflecting on the year. She had to shut her phone off to ignore the insistent calls from Frankie and other friends. They begged for her to come out with them but she politely declined. She was too cozy in the reading room in the Burr estate. It had been a few months since she had seen Philip Hamilton. She had caught glimpses of his curly hair or freckles on campus, but never stopped to say hi. They agreed that it was too complicated between their families. The one-night-stand was kept under wraps. Theo only nodded when her father went on about the ‘no good, son of a bitch’, Alexander Hamilton, and Philip ignored his father’s dinner rant about the ‘stands for nothing smart-ass’, Aaron Burr. It was almost humorous knowing what they knew.

            But at the same time, both Theo and Philip were longing for more contact. They kept their feelings from each other, but deep down they were very similar. There was an intrigue for the other. They wanted to explore more of their relationship.

            Theo sighed when she remembered the sight of Philip Hamilton sleeping in her bed. The memories of how he made her feel that night was burned into her memory. She got a shiver whenever she thought about the way he kissed her. And the feeling of his…

            “Theodosia, are you alright?” Aaron looked up from his newspaper to see his daughter staring wistfully into the fire roaring in the hearth.

            “What? Yeah, yes, I’m perfectly fine.” Theo shook her head and looked back down at the book in her hands. She couldn’t read a word though. She was too caught up in her thoughts.

            “I think I’m going to make myself tea, want anything?” Aaron stood up and set the New York Times aside.

            _Philip Hamilton._ “No…I’m fine.”

            Aaron nodded and went to the kitchen. Theo groaned under her breath and tousled her curls in frustration. “He’s the son of your father’s arch enemy.” She reminded herself. “He’s probably not as great as you think anyways. He’s probably got some weird thing about him. No one can be perfect.”

            Theo startled when the doorbell sounded. She put her book down and went to the front door. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw Philip Hamilton standing on her front step.

            The poor boy looked way out of his place. He was wearing jeans, a winter coat, and his hair was adorned with millions of little snowflakes. He had one hand in his pocket and another fidgeting at his side. He looked like he was halfway between bolting and kissing her.

            “Philip?” Theo quickly stepped outside and shut the door behind her. “What are you doing here?” She hissed.

            “I’m sorry, I know it’s New Years and I shouldn’t be at your house. Does your dad own guns? Just wondering…”

            “Yes, that’s why I’m afraid he might shoot you!” Theo hurried him down the stairs. “Maybe he didn’t hear the doorbell ring.”

            Philip stood his ground though. “I don’t care.” He said firmly.

            “You don’t care about getting shot?”

            “Well no, not exactly. I mean sure.” Philip was flustered and he hadn’t even been drinking that night. “Look, I don’t care if our dad’s aren’t crazy about each other. I’m crazy about you and I think that’s all that matters.”

            “They’ll disown us.” Theo crossed her arms over her chest to fight away the cold a little. The heavy sweater she was wearing wasn’t enough.

            “Honestly, I think they’ll just be a little pissed off.” Philip shrugged off his coat to place on her shoulders.

            “Oh…you don’t have to.”

            “Let’s give it a chance.”

            Theo bit her lip. “What if it goes bad?” She asked hesitantly.

            “Then it goes bad. But it could go well too.” Philip pointed out.

            Theo sighed. She couldn’t ignore her feelings for him especially when he was right in front of her, right in front of her with those very kissable lips. She reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him without any warning.

            Philip was surprised but also extremely thankful. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. It was like they’d known each other for years. Being together just felt right.

            But to Aaron Burr, who was looking out the window to find his precious daughter kissing the son of a scoundrel, it was the worst thing to ever happen. “Hamilton….” He muttered under his breath and went to go give the secretary of treasury a call.


	3. Chapter 3

            “Philip?” Theo was extremely confused. She had gotten a text from her father saying she had to meet him at his office ASAP. The cryptic text was puzzling enough, but she was even more baffled when she saw Philip Hamilton sitting in the lobby of the building.

            Philip glanced over. “Oh…hey. What are you doing here?” He asked.

            “I was about to ask you the same question.”

            He stood up. “My dad called and said he wanted to meet up. His law practice is in the building.” He explained.

            “My dad’s practice is here too…” Theo glanced up and her heart nearly stopped when she saw her father walking next to Mr. Hamilton. And neither of them looked happy. “Dad…”

            “Theodosia, sit.” Aaron said in a steely voice.

            “You too, Philip.” Alexander crossed his arms over his chest.

            Theo and Philip looked at each other in pure horror. They were both starting to realize that the jig was up. Somehow, their father’s had found out about them.

            “You two seem to know each other, is that right?” Aaron asked.

            “Uh…yeah, we’ve met.” Philip cleared his throat. He glanced over at Theo quickly.

            Maybe, just maybe, they hadn’t found out everything. Maybe, they could be swindled. Theo took a deep breath. It was hard to outsmart two lawyers and politicians but she was going to try. “We go to the same college, we probably met at some party.” She nodded. “Philip, right?”

            Philip tried to play it cool. “Yeah, and you’re Theo. I think you’re friends of a friend of my sister’s.”

            “Is that so?” Aaron narrowed his eyes.

            “Are you sure you two don’t know each other better?” Alexander asked.

            Theo felt like her stomach was squeezing itself to death. “We may have…chatted.”

            “At the library…was that where it was?”

            “Yeah maybe, I must’ve seen you with Angie…”

            “How stupid do you think we are?” Aaron snapped.

            Neither of the young adults said anything. They were both too terrified to even look up at their fathers.

            “Tell us the truth, are you two dating?” Alexander looked disgusted at the idea.

            “Yes.”

            “No.”

            Philip and Theo stared at each other.

            “No?” He looked puzzled.

            “Yes? Philip we aren’t supposed…” She took a deep breath. “Fine, yes, we are.”

            Alexander muttered a few French curse words.

            “Great…now we can step in and end it.” Aaron wasn’t so flustered. His daughter always obeyed him so he wasn’t worried she wouldn’t listen this time.

            But Theo didn’t. “No.” She folded her arms over her chest.

            “Excuse me?” Aaron looked flabbergasted. “Theodosia, you cannot date a Hamilton.”

            “I can because I am.”

            “Theodosia…”

            “Father.”

            “Alexander, say something!” Aaron insisted.

            “What do you want me to say, Burr? I can’t force them to do anything!” Alexander looked a little faint. His son was canoodling with a Burr.

            Theo stood up and took Philip’s hand. “We’re going to lunch, it was nice to meet you, Mr. Hamilton.”

            “Uh…nice to meet you too.” Alexander said automatically.

            Philip looked a little stunned at his girlfriend’s fierce nature. Admittedly, it turned him on. He quickly followed his girlfriend. He was now dating Theodosia Burr and the whole world could know.

 

            Alexander would not let go of the tight grip he had on his fork. He had complained for hours to Eliza but she wouldn’t hear a word of it.

            “Alexander, your son is head over heels for this girl. You’re just going to have to swallow your pride and deal with it.” His wife pointed a knife at him. “Now I’m trying to get dinner ready, make yourself useful.”

            “When is the turkey gonna be done?” Will ran into the kitchen.

            “Soon, now go.” Eliza shooed her second youngest out.

            “Thanksgiving’s ruined.” Alexander muttered under his breath. “I don’t want to eat.”

            “You’re going to eat, you’re going to be nice to our guests, and you’re going to like it.” Eliza threatened as she continued cutting up vegetables. “Overdramatic…”

 

            Now he was facing his political enemy from across his own table. Everyone else around the table was chatting happily. The eldest Theodosia was talking about gardening with Eliza, Philip and Theo were talking quietly to each other, and the Hamilton children were raving about Minions. However, Aaron and Alexander were silent. Liza, who was in a high chair near her father, picked up a handful of mashed potatoes and flung it haphazardly.

            Philip looked up just at the right moment to watch in horror as the food missile hit Aaron. There was nothing he could do but watch. The table went silent and Philip wanted to crawl under the table and die.

            Liza giggled, not fazed at all by the trouble she would get in. Fortunately for everyone, the little girl had a contagious laugh, and Aaron Hardly-Laughs Burr, started to chuckle. The rest of the table started to laugh too and Philip nearly collapsed in utter relief.

            “She’s a Hamilton, that’s for sure.” Aaron grinned as his wife wiped the mashed potatoes off of his shirt.

            “Welcome to the craziness, Burr.” Alexander couldn’t help but snort.

            Theo kissed Philip’s cheek. “I think we were just invited to Christmas.” She murmured.

            “You were just invited to next year’s Thanksgiving.” Philip grinned and wrapped an arm around her.


	4. Chapter 4

Theo: Babe, come over

 

Pip: I’ve got an essay to write

 

Theo: We’re making a blanket fort

 

Pip: Give me ten minutes

 

            Angie opened the apartment door and dragged her brother in. “C’mon! You’re late!”

            “What are you doing here?” Philip groaned. He was hoping to have some alone time with his girlfriend. But when he saw the gigantic fort made out of pillows and blankets he knew the visit was worth it.

            “Christ, how long did this take?” Philip ducked under the first blanket to find the den was covered in Christmas lights and lanterns.

            “All morning.” Theo was lying on a makeshift nest of comforters.

            “No thanks to you,” Frankie accused.

            Philip had to crouch down so he didn’t hit the makeshift ceiling. “Hey, I was just told of this. I was invited to enjoy it.”

            “Fort special?” Angie held out a glass to him.

            “Against my better judgment, sure.” Philip took the concoction from her and took a sip. “That is…wow, that’s strong.”

            “We’re for real.” Frankie smirked. “Now, I’ve got _Lion King_ and _Monsters Inc.”_ She set up her computer.

            Philip curled up with Theo and kissed her cheek. She smiled and nuzzled his neck. “Nice socks.” He grinned.

            Theo wiggled her toes in her neon pink fuzzy socks. “I’ve got another pair upstairs if you want them.” She teased.

            “I’m just fine, thank you.” Philip grinned.

            “Shush!” Frankie and Angie hissed at them as the movie started.

 

            Hours passed, and both Angie and Frankie had fallen asleep after a few drinks. Theo was halfway off to dreamland too. Philip got up to close Frankie’s laptop and shut the lights off. He scooped Theo up and did his best not to ruin the fort as he left. He walked upstairs to Theo’s room.

            “Mmf, m’so tired.” Theo grumbled and rested her head on his shoulder.

            “I know it’s pretty late.” Philip said softly and laid her down on her bed. He chuckled when he saw there was only one blanket left on her bed. “Most of your bed was used for building huh?”

            Theo giggled tiredly. “Yeah.” She curled up under the blanket. “Stay?” She held her arms out to him.

            Philip forgot completely about the essay and got in bed next to her. “I love you.” He said.

            Theo looked up in surprise. It was the first time he told her that. She woke up a little and felt butterflies in her stomach. “I uh…I love you too.” She whispered.

            Philip smiled and pecked her cheek. “Goodnight.” He said casually like everything was perfectly normal.

            Theo bit her lip and hugged him close. “Goodnight.” She replied and closed her eyes.


End file.
